


Motel California (part 2)

by silentassassin21



Series: Motel California [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Motel California, Sequel, Set between season 4 and 5, character death is Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Banshee abilities are telling her something, and that something isn't good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California (part 2)

Despite standing by the Jeep, which was a good few metres from the motel sign, Lydia could practically feel the dark energy radiating off the poorly constructed building. No one else seemed affected like she was, all joking and trying to be positive about the situation. She blamed it on her Banshee abilities. 

Danger followed her at every corner, and it was moments like these that she wished she could go back to a few years ago. Back when her biggest worry was if her lipstick matched her shoes. Back when she had time to worry about chasing after stupid boys who looked good beside her. Back when she was just a stuck up teenage girl who had no real friends. 

It was wishful thinking, and Lydia had always been a raging realist, but sometimes you just need to remember when things were good and simple.

All her friends probably did the same. Scott probably visualised a time before his first love died in his arms. Stiles probably thought of his life before he had innocent peoples' deaths on his hands. Derek probably remembered when his family was alive, not just his psychotic uncle, reckless sister and recently unknown cousin. Kira probably wished she could go back to a time when the only lies that came out of her parents' mouths were ones about how she looked that day. Malia probably thought of the days, or even hours, before she accidentally killed her mother and sister. Liam probably remembered when the worst damage he could do was smash someone's car, not kill them if his temper got too bad. 

But with Lydia, it was different. Unlike the rest of them, she had grown up alone. Scott and Stiles had been with each other since they were four, Derek had a large family, Malia and her sister were inseparable, and Kira and Liam had numerous friends at their old schools. But Lydia had no siblings, with parents who had divorced by the time she was in middle school, and had grown up striving to be perfect in every aspect. 

It was only when sophomore year started that she found someone who she liked and knew would only ask for Lydia to like, or maybe love, her. 

"Lydia?" It was Malia's concerned voice that made her realise that everyone else had moved, but she hadn't. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Lydia said immediately, ignoring how genuinely concerned the werecoyote looked and instead focusing on trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that was probing on her mind.

Malia seemed to notice her lie, most likely via Lydia's heartbeat, but chose to ignore it. "Come on," she said softly. "You're room's in between Scott and Kira's, and Derek's."

Derek. He had seemed to notice her shiver when she heard the name Glen Capri, which meant he had probably seen her uneasiness as well. 

Lydia followed Malia to their line of room's. The werecoyote immediately entered the end one, the one with the laughter spilling out of it. But as Lydia approached her own door, planning on dropping her bags in there and going to the room everyone else was in, she found that she couldn't open it. 

Her bags all dropped to the floor and she turned to face the ugly potted plant at the end of the hallway. But there was something blocking the plant. 

Her smile was bright and she looked as perfect and innocent as the day Lydia had met her. No nightmares were collected behind her soft brown eyes and only a kind, "Lydia," escaped her lips. 

But then the smile fell and Lydia watched in horror as a knife entered her abdomen, red beginning to stain the light top she had on. And to make matters worse, Lydia saw the face of the person behind the blade. 

Her smile was incredibly wicked and her eyes showed only darkness, but that was the only physical difference between the murderer and Lydia. 

"Why?" Allison asked in a weak voice as she fell to the floor. "Why?" 

Whipping away from her dying friend, Lydia saw all her other friends approaching her. But they weren't really her friends. Scott would never look at her like that, Liam would never have blood dripping from his teeth, Stiles would never have darkened eyes similar to the Nogitsune, Kira would never raise her katana at her, and Malia would never howl at her. 

No, these weren't her friends.

She turned and ran, nearly tripping over her feet more than once, but she was much slower than her physically supernatural friends who caught up to her in seconds. It was Stiles, with electricity crackling at his fingertips, that stopped her. His hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her out, a burning sensation quickly spreading from her arm to the rest of her body. She let out a scream of pain, but no one seemed affected by it. 

She was pinned to a wall, Stiles' hands firmly on her shoulders as the others approached her, malice shining in their eyes. 

"K-kill me," she whimpered softly, looking Stiles in his dead eyes. "Please don't let them do it." Her eyes shut and her body shook. She was certain that if it wasn't for his death grip, she would be a mess on the floor. 

"Lyds?" Her eyes snapped open at the warm, comforting voice. Stiles was still gripping her shoulders, but his eyes were brown and full of concern. She looked around him and saw Kira, katana-less, Liam with no blood in sight, Malia with normal features and Scott looking just as concerned as his best friend. "What's wrong."

"Y-you, you were... you were all... no, you looked..." Unable to form words, Lydia slipped from Stiles' grip and sunk to the floor.

Everyone just looked at her, but then Liam's head shot up. He looked in the opposite direction and shouted. There was Derek, tracing a bloody line across his throat with a single claw. 

"Derek!" The others all ran, but it took Lydia a few seconds before she managed to stand up and join them. Derek was being called various names, but all Lydia could see was the fear in his eyes. So when everyone was walking back, she said softly, "You saw it, didn't you?"

"What?" 

"Your worst nightmare. That's why you did that."

"Did you?"

"Did I see myself stab my best friend and then have all my other friends start to attack me? Yes," she said, trying to forget the life slowly disappearing from Allison's eyes as the blade penetrated her stomach. 

"Yes."

Both didn't go back to their rooms, but instead stayed in the Jeep for the night.


End file.
